A toi qui détruis ma vie
by Use Your Illusion I
Summary: Depuis qu'ils ne sont plus ensembles, Harry ne va pas bien et il décide d'écrire à Draco pour se libérer...


Bonjour tout le monde,

C'est un OS que j'ai écrit très vite, en une tout petite demie heure, alors soyez indulgents...

Ca fait _très_ longtemps que je n'ai rien écrit, manque de temps, pas d'inspiration, tout ça, tout ça quoi...

Bref, j'espère que bien qu'il soit très court, cet OS vous plaira au moins un petit peu...

Bonnes vacances les gens (héhé, c'est les vacaaaaaances ) !!

___________________________________________________________________________

_A toi qui détruis ma vie,_

J'aurais aimé t'écrire des mots qui blessent.

Des mots qui font mal, des mots qui t'auraient empêché de dormir la nuit.

Des mots qui t'auraient fait pleurer, toi qui ne pleure jamais.

J'aurais aimé voir ta réaction, te voir t'accrocher au rebord de la fenêtre, ce parchemin à la main et hurler à Hedwige de s'en aller, les larmes coulant sur tes joues parfaites.

Car tes joues sont parfaites.

D'ailleurs, il ne me semble pas qu'il y ait une seule chose de toi qui ne le soit pas.

Et c'est surement pour ca que je ne peux t'envoyer une lettre aussi atroce.

Comment pourrais-je me supporter si je te blesse ?

J'en suis totalement incapable, et tu le sais.

Mais après tout, ton visage, tout aussi parfait que le reste de ton corps, serait resté impassible, comme il l'a toujours été.

Je n'ai jamais pu te faire le moindre mal.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi l'aurais-je fais ?

Tout en toi respire la pureté.

Rien que l'idée de te blesser me rend malade.

T'embrasser me rend ivre de plaisir, mordiller tes lèvres pleines avec les miennes me fait ressentir plus d'émotions que n'importe quelle autre chose.

Te voir me sourire rend ma vie plus lumineuse que n'importe quel astre du ciel.

Tes si rares et si précieux sourires...

Je ne sais même pas si cette lettre restera dans mon placard, avec toutes les autres, celles qui attendent d'être envoyées, celles qui attendent impatiemment que tu les lises.

Peut être que sur un coup de folie, je te l'enverrai.

Et je le regretterais, mon amour, sois en sur.

Cependant, je ne peux plus garder ça plus longtemps.

J'ai lu les journaux, j'ai vu les photos dans les magasines, je t'ai vu avec _eux._

Tu n'en as jamais fréquentés autant d'un coup.

A chaque nouvelle fête à laquelle tu te rends, c'est une personne différente qui t'accompagne.

Fille ou garçon, peut t'importe, mais au fond, tu n'as jamais eu de préférence, même pas pour moi.

Oh, je peux déjà voir tes sourcils se froncer, mécontents.

Mais tu sais que c'est vrai.

Combien de fois m'as-tu seulement dis que tu m'aimais ? En trois ans, deux fois peut être. Et je n'en suis même pas sur.

Combien de fois m'as-tu prouvé que tu tenais à moi ? Trop peu de fois pour qu'elles m'aient réellement semblées sincères.

Bien sur, il y avait quelques cadeaux, mais ce n'est pas une façon de prouver son attachement, surtout quand un compte en banque est aussi plein que le tiens. M'offrir une bague à 1000 gallions ne représente même pas un sacrifice pour toi tant ton compte en banque est bien remplis.

J'aurais aimé te blesser, te faire mal.

J'aurais aimé te voir souffrir, te tordre de douleur en me regardant.

J'aurais aimé te voir crier.

J'aurais aimé te voir supplier.

J'aurais aimé.

Mais je ne suis pas sur que tu en sois encore capable.

Bien sur, tout ce que tu as vécu y ait pour quelque chose.

Les tortures de ton père, les mois d'isolement dans la pièce noire...

Les Endoloris qui pleuvent, la mort de Blaise...

Nous avons tous soufferts durant le guerre.

Plus ou moins selon les gens, c'est vrai. Mais d'une manière générale, nous avons tous eu notre part de malheur.

Et j'étais là pour toi. Tout le temps.

Quand tu te réveillais en hurlant, quand tu te mordais si fort dans ton sommeil que tu en saignais, quand tes crises d'angoisses étaient si fortes que tu détruisais tout sur ton passe.

J'étais là.

J'ai eu ma part de malheur également, ce n'était pas facile.

Après tout, c'est moi qui l'ai tué.

Moi qui l'ai combattu pendant des heures sans pourvoir m'empêcher de regarder mes amis mourir tour à tour.

J'ai regardé mourir mon meilleur ami dans les bras de sa future femme, j'ai vu Rémus tombé dans le lac, les orbites vides.

J'ai vu Hagrid essayé de sauver son chien et finalement périr avec lui dans sa cabane enflammée.

Et j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi, Draco.

Je ne pouvais me concentrer tant je te regardais.

Et, quand j'ai enfin réussit à le tuer, et que je me suis effondrer à bout de force, c'est à toi que j'ai pensé.

J'aurais aimé te dire que je t'ai détesté.

J'aurais aimé te dire que je ne t'ai pas pardonné de m'avoir laissé tout seul.

J'aurais aimé te dire que je t'ai remplacé.

J'aurais aimé te dire que je suis heureux sans toi.

Mais je ne le suis pas.

Je n'ai jamais réussit à te détester comme je l'avais fait avant notre 6ème année.

Je t'ai pardonné tout ce que tu m'as fait, tout ce que tu m'as dit.

Je t'ai également pardonné tout ce que tu n'as jamais fait.

En réalité, je t'ai tellement tout pardonné que je me demande comment je peux encore t'en vouloir.

Je t'ai cherché des excuses ; et je t'en ai trouvé.

Oh oui...je t'en ai trouvé...

Mais alors, comment expliques-tu le fait que je t'en veuille autant ?

Peut être parce que, contrairement à ce que dis Sorcière Hebdo, je ne t'ai jamais remplacé.

Peut être parce que, malgré tout, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.

Peut être parce que j'ai toujours eu besoin de toi.

Peut être parce que te voir au bras de tous ces idiots, persuadés d'être l'amour de ta vie me fait trop mal.

Peut être parce que te voir les jeter comme si cela ne t'affectait pas ma rappelle que rien ne te touche réellement

Peut être parce que je suis incapable d'être heureux sans toi.

Et je te déteste.

Je te déteste pour tout çà.

Je te déteste pour m'avoir emmené avec toi.

Pour m'avoir sauvé la vie après le combat, alors que tout Poudlard allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre.

Je te déteste car tu 'as abandonné ensuite.

Je te déteste pour ce que tu m'as fait croire.

Je te déteste pour m'avoir fait croire au bonheur et pour me l'avoir enlevé des que j'ai commencé à m'en saisir.

Je te déteste car je ne t'en veux pas.

Je te déteste car rien ne t'atteint jamais.

Je te déteste pour avoir briser les morceaux à peine recollés de mon cœur.

Les morceaux que _tu_ avais recollés.

Je te déteste et je t'aime.

_Je te déteste car je t'aime._

Alors, voilà.

J'ai pris ma décision.

Je vais t'envoyer cette lettre.

_Même si ça me fait mal._

_Même si ça te fait mal._

Qui sait, peut être m'accordais tu un peu d'attention...

Au moins, je te l'aurais dit et peut être cela me libérera t'il ton emprise sur mon cœur.

Ou du moins, écartera un peu les chaines dont tu l'opprimes.

_J'ai aimé rêver un temps à tes cotés..._

Harry James Potter.

_______________________________

Les mains posées sur rebord de la fenêtre, Draco tremblait.

Dans sa main, le parchemin d'Harry était recouvert des larmes qui coulaient sur ces joues.

Ses grands yeux couleurs d'orage, embués, reflétaient une douleur sans nom...

Il n'avait toujours aimé que lui...

Personne ne pourrait jamais le remplacer...

Personne ne l'avait_ jamais_ remplacé...

Draco regarda Hedwige s'envoler au loin.

Elle n'avait même pas attendu qu'il réponde...

Il aurait _dû_ répondre, il aurait dû répondre...

Tremblant de tous ses membres, Draco se laissa tomber sur le sol, le corps secoué de sanglots.

Hum...Voilà voila...

Bon, j'ai bien conscience que ce n'est pas du grand art hein, mais on est ici pour se faire plaisir n'est ce pas ?

Je veux bien votre avis quand même, pour savoir...


End file.
